A Broken Sonnet
by The Wrath of Procrastination
Summary: [ONESHOT, Senel x Chloe, short n' sweet] On that day, when the rain to them poured the most, the true colors of their hearts appeared in the sky and together they met and became a rainbow.


**Tales of Legendia Fanficton**

_A Broken Sonnet_

Disclaimer: LOOK! I don't own anything! Don't make me swear! I wont stop if I do!

A/N: This time it's a Senel x Chloe songfic! I'm on a writing spree people! WOOT! Read and Review! NO FLAMES and wear clean undies! FYI, this is based on a song here in the Pearl of the Orient Seas sung by one of my fave Original Pinoy Music bands, **Hale!** It's called _Broken Sonnet. _It's a little sad but hey! Like I said, WRITING SPREE! WheEeEeE...!

ENJOY!

(don't worry it's in english...)

**GENRES: Romance, Drama**

**WARNINGS: If you don't like Senel x Chloe, then don't read it. Light fluff and maybe just a teeny bit of a spoiler. I think XD**

_And now I concede on the night, of this fifteenth song...of melancholy, of melancholy._

All she could see were raindrops pouring down on the ground beneath her soiled feet. Her body was as numb as a stick, and her eyes were blurred by sadness and defeat. How could this happen...? Why..? **Why..?**

_And now I will admit in this fourth line...that I love you, that I love you._

"Senel..." she whispered soflty to the sky. She was loosing all that was left of her...Her mind was bein drugged by unimaginable sadness and her heart was being crushed by a giant sledgehammer. She wanted to **die.**

_I don't care what they say...I don't care what they do._

It all happened so quickly...They were walking. Just the two of them, like always. Ever since they confessed their heart's wishes to one another, it was just them. But then he was trying to say something to her. Something he didn't want too, but had to. How she wanted him to stop. How she wanted him to just stay like that. With her. Beside her. Right then and there, when he was about to say it, they were ambushed by monsters. They could have fought it off, if she had at least given a rat's ass about it. But no, she didn't. She had to just stand there and plug it all in. At that moment, her tears just kept flowing down, as if automatically so.

_Cause tonight I leave my fears behind...cause tonight I'll be right at your side._

Now, mayhem had occured. His body was still there, fighting and fighting...as if he even wanted to protect her. She didn't want to believe it. Not now.

_The clock on the TV says 8:39 p.m...It's the same, it's the same...And in this next line I'll say it all over again..that I love you, that i love you..._

Three more. Two more. One more. Zero. They were all exterminated. She couldn't believe how strong he was. A complete opposite of her. She wasn't strong like he was. She couldn't hold on like he could...or maybe it was the opposite.

_I don't care what they say...I don't care what they do._

She felt him come closer to her body, beaten by stress. It was amazing how she didn't get any scars or bruises from the fray. Maybe he...protected her...Maybe.

_I leave my fears behind...cause tonight I'll be right at your side...lie down right next to me..._

"CHLOE!" he heard him shout. All she could see now, was his musclular body running towards her. Catching her descending corpse-like shell in his arms, hugging her for warmth. "Why...didn't you fight back?" he asked her. She didn't reply, but just looked at him. Her frail hand tried to touch his sincere looking face, as if he still...ever loved her.

"Se..nel..." she spoke softly.

_Lie down right next to me...and i will never let go, never let go._

Once they made contact, he gently pressed her hand across his face and buried it in her palm. Why cant he make up his mind about this? Why does he torture her so? "Your...such an idiot..." Confused as she was, she continued to listen, not speaking a word. "I...didn't protect you again..."

Was he referring to himself?

Her eyes widened, to a point where he could see her beauty again. Not that she wasn't beautiful even when they were closed but like that saying goes, eyes are the windows to the soul. He let her hand go and tried to sit her up, using his lap as her pillow. Her vision was blocked thankfully, by his albino-white hair and his tanned face. A face she would love to stare into forever.

"I'm sorry..."

Why was he apologizing? What is he planning to say? She felt so confused...so weird now. She was in love with him, that was true. But was he still with her...? Why was he seperating himself from her heart if that was the case? Was was he trying to distance himself from her touch if he really felt the same way as she did?

"I...love you...Senel..." she weakly whispered into his ear. She felt him flinch but in a way that felt relieved.

"I need...to go Chloe..." he answered. She knew this would come one day. She just knew it. He didn't love her, did he? Did he fall in love with Shirley again? Was that it? "But...I'll come back to you..."

_But still I see the tears from your eyes..._

"Come...back...?" was all she could say. Darkness overcame her vision of sight. She tried to think to not fall asleep now...But her body was disobeying her. _Let me hear more...please God let me hear him more..._

"I'll come back...when I become strong enough to protect you...So we can both be happy..."

Before she was overcame with sleep, she felt his lips brush onto hers, like they were afraid to hurt her. Tears came flowing once more, but this time, they weren't there because she was sad. They were there because...she was _in love. With Senel. _

"I...can wait..." she finally made out untill her eyes closed shut. With a smile, he carried her back to her apartment as the rain finally stopped pouring down.

_**Maybe I'm just not the one for you...**_

"I will always love you Chloe. Always..."

FIN

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
